


No Matter What, I Still love You.

by CharlieAmIRight



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, M/M, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieAmIRight/pseuds/CharlieAmIRight
Summary: Dream, George, and Sapnap are in a discord call messing about on the SMP when Dream gets a crazy idea, he grabs his phone, unlocks it, and sends a picture.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	1. No matter what, this is where it starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time publishing my work, most of the time I just keep it private. I wanted to do something different and write a story from George's POV. For updates on new chapters check out my Twitter @charlieisfound.  
> (DON'T PASS AROUND PDF'S, PLAGIARIZED VERSIONS, OR UPLOAD MY WORK TO OTHER SITES WITHOUT CONTACTING ME VIA TWITTER DM'S FIRST. IF YOU SEE ANYONE DOING THIS PLEASE LET ME KNOW, AGAIN VIA TWITTER DM'S. I HAVE ONLY UPLOADED THIS HERE)

_"Dream, come and check out the new enchantments on my sword, it's just like 'nightmare' except it's not as Tommy now has the original one."_ I call out to Dream. We had been in a discord call for a while now, I had been on the SMP collecting levels the whole time, whilst Dream was editing a video to upload to his shorts channel. Once Dream had finished he opened up Minecraft and hopped onto the SMP just as I had finished enchanting my netherite sword so I decided to show it to him; it's not like I'm going to survive long enough to show him the next time he logs on, I'll probably have misplaced it by then.

 _"You better not lose this one in lava or let Sapnap kill you as you know he'll take it and not give it back!"_ Dream explained as he was traveling to my coordinates. I forgot that Sapnap likes to kill me to steal my stuff, even though he's the whole reason why I'm having to make another OP sword after he stole my old one. The spider farm was quite far away from Techno and Phil's house, where Dream had previously been helping them build a new secret underground base, it has something to do with the lore but I don't really read the lore scripts when they are released so I don't know what the base is for, but eventually, Dream gets there. I then aim my sword at the cave spiders which had spawned on his way over here, and left-click, killing them all in 1 hit.

 _"Dream did you see that! I took them all out in one hit!"_ I shout back to Dream. I felt so proud of myself for actually making this sword and gaining all the levels myself, instead of getting Dream to make it.

 _"Well, they are only cave spiders so they are nearly 1 hit anyway. Let's go to the surface and kill some mobs as it was nearly night time on my way over here."_ Dream replies. I do agree with him, a netherite sword, unenchanted, can easily kill cave spiders. I follow him to the surface. He then climbs up a ladder and I follow shortly behind him. As a joke, I go to hit him as I knew he was out of reach, little did I know his dog had teleported just as I pressed left click, meaning my sword hit the dog and the dog died. I felt so bad, I know how much Dream loved that dog, but there was nothing I could have done to save it.

 _"George!"_ Dream shouted, making George jump.

 _"I'm sorry I was aiming at you and the dog teleported just as I had clicked to hit you, it was an accident and I didn't even know the dog was there when I clicked!"_ I've always hated it when Dream shouts like that after I've done something wrong, so I'm always quick to defend myself. After all, I don't want to get into another fight over dead pets.

 _"Don't worry George it was only a pet dog! I can always go and get a new one."_ Dream replies in a warm, calming voice. I love that voice, it always reassures me that he isn't actually mad, or he is just hiding it. 

_"Phew, I thought you were going to be mad and not speak to me anymore! We don't want another pet war going on!"_ We both laugh at the idea of another pet war.

 _"Don't be so stupid! I'll always be your friend! No matter what I still love you George! Never forget that."_ He says in between wheezes. I love it when he says he loves me, seeing as I have no one to say it to me apart from family, but they kind of have to love you otherwise it's very awkward.

 _"Hey the child isn't online, do you want to go replace the walls of his house with obsidian? I have loads of obsidian leftover from the time I built that wall around L'Manburg and I would love to see the look on the chi- sorry I mean Tommy's face when he finds out he has to spend ages mining away the obsidian and replace it all!"_ Dream explains, acting almost as if he had already forgotten about the pet dog already.

 _"Last time I checked he lost his netherite pickaxe in a bet with Tubbo so why don't we **borrow** his diamonds and any netherite he has stupidly left in his chests so he has to either spend ages breaking it or steal from another player. It's not like he would want to go mining!"_ I replied. Dream just couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a giant wheeze, causing me to break out in laughter. All of a sudden, Dream stopped laughing and I could hear a bang come through his mic. Dream had passed out and like usual I sent a message to Sapnap, _'Dream wheezed too hard again and passed out... join the call :)'_. Not long after I sent the message Sapnap joined the call.

 _"Hi George!"_ Sapnap whispered, which shocked me because usually he-

 _" **HI DREAM!** "_ He shouted down the mic. I knew he was going to do something like that, yet it still made me jump. 

_"Oh, hi Sapnap. Wait, George, did I pass out again?"_ Dream asked. His voice sounded really sleepy and kind of attractive.

 _"Yes, you did, so I messaged Sapnap to join the call as I was getting bored."_ I replied.

 _"Seriously man, learn how to laugh and breathe at the same time! It's not that hard!"_ Sapnap complains, it is true though, Dream always passes out when he wheezes too hard. 

_"It's not my fault! George said something and I just couldn't hold it back!"_ Dream snapped back at Sapnap.

 _"Alright, George what did you say?"_ Sapnap asked.

 _"Ok, so Dream came up with a funny idea to grief Tommy's base and-"_ Sapnap interrupted me, _"Hold up, are we griefing the child's base?"_ he asked, _"Yes, we are-"_ Sapnap interrupted me again, _"Nice, so what are we doing?"_.

 _"Sapnap let him finish, all these questions you're asking are things he's going to say!"_ Dream snapped at Sapnap. I could tell Dream was getting annoyed now.

 _"Thanks Dream, anyway, Dream came up with an idea to grief Tommy's base by-"_ Sapnap interrupted me again. _"I know that George just get to the point!"_

 _"Hang on George let me just mute Sap."_ Dream said as he gave Sapnap the role which stops you from unmuting your mic in the call. Sapnap started spamming the chat saying stuff like _'Hey! Let me talk!'_ , _'I'm sorry Dream!'_ and _'I'll let him talk, just please let me talk!'_. Dream and I just started laughing and mocking him.

 _"Sappy Nappy is sad. Sappy Nappy is out the gang"_ Dream said in a sing-song tone.

 _"Let me in pleaseeeee"_ I said in a high-pitched voice. Dream started wheezing and I was laughing so much I couldn't breathe. Eventually, we both calmed down and Dream removed the role from Sapnap.

 _"Ugh finally! Anyway George, please just tell your stupid story! I only wanted to know what made Dream laugh so much that he passed out, and yet 5 minutes later I still don't know!"_ Sapnap whinged, you could tell by his voice that he was annoyed, but also found the situation funny. 

_"Ok but don't interrupt me this time! So Dream came up with this idea to cover Tommy's house with the leftover obsidian from when he built those walls around L'Manburg as it would be funny to see Tommy's reaction when he realizes he has to mine it all away. I then remembered that Tommy had lost a bet with Tubbo so he had to give his netherite pickaxe to Tubbo and now he has no pickaxe assuming he doesn't have one in his enderchest, which from what I remember, he doesn't. So once we have covered his house with obsidian we are going to **borrow** any diamonds and netherite he has so he has to either mine for more diamonds, and you know Tommy, he will either just steal from someone or make Tubbo clear it up. What made Dream wheeze so hard was because of the way I said borrow so sarcastically."_ I explained, Dream was still laughing in the background. 

_"Wow, that's a good idea, especially for you two! Alright, ill hop onto the server now so I can help!"_ Sapnap grinned.  
  
An hour had passed in which we had stolen all of Tommy’s diamonds and netherite, chased each other around the SMP, and even played hide and seek. During one of the hide and seek games, when I was seeking, Dream did something very unexpected. I found Dream hiding near the bell in Church Prime so he helped me find Sapnap. We were joking around pretending we couldn’t see Sapnap even though we could, when Dream turned around and said _“Hey George, how crazy would it be if I sent you a picture of my face?”_. Sapnap then turned around and laughed, _“Wait George you haven’t seen what Dream looks like yet? Come on! I saw a picture of him like years ago!”_. But before I could say anything, I get a Snapchat notification from Dream. My hands started shaking and my breathing sped up. I grabbed my phone, held it up to my face to allow FaceID to recognize me, opened Snapchat, and opened the picture. I was expecting a troll, but it wasn’t. There he was, sitting at his desk, headphones on, with the biggest smile I had ever seen. His dirty blonde, messy hair, his greyish-blue eyes, his freckles, his jawline and cheekbones. Everything about him was perfect. I read the message at the bottom _‘I bet you thought I was trolling’_. I immediately caught feelings. I was in love with him. From that day onwards, that one photo was all I could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Again, please check out my Twitter @charlieisfound for updates on any new chapters/stories! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and trust me, the next chapter is going to be heartbreaking ;]


	2. No matter what, just stay calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're coming back to read chapter 2 then thanks! And if you have just finished chapter 1 thanks for deciding to read another chapter! This one isn't going to be as long as chapter 1 so I still hope you enjoy it!

A couple of months had passed since I had seen Dreams face and those months had been the hardest couple of months of my life. I was constantly in calls with Dream which usually I would love, but it is just constant pain talking to the guy who you are in love with, daily. The hardest time was when Sapnap, Dream, and I all did a 24 call where we streamed for 12 hours, I streamed first for 3 hours, then Dream streamed for 5 hours, and then Sapnap streamed for 4 hours. We then spent the other 12 hours chatting in the VC together and eventually sleeping. Sapnap fell asleep first and left Dream and me alone to just talk, which was very awkward. First, we spoke about upcoming stream plans, such as plans for our alt accounts and whether _'Minecraft but if YLYL re-match with Karl, Sapnap, and Dream'_ was a good idea to stream or just make another video as some of the stuff that happened last time would break Twitch TOS. After deciding to just make another video, we then both settled on the idea of doing another _'Minecraft but...'_ stream. We then started talking about statistics. It was more Dream trying to explain statistics to me as I just had no idea what was going on. He was talking about how much his channel has been growing recently and at this rate, it won't be long until he hits 20 million subs. He then explained what certain things meant such as how average viewer duration was calculated, what top external sources are, and he also showed me his discovery page on the Youtube dashboard. Even though I kind of understood what he was saying, I still acted like I didn't know as he seemed so interested in it. We then sat in silence for a while. I was trying to think of something to talk about and whilst scrolling through Twitter I said _"Hey, why don't we look at some fan art on Twitter? I'll share my screen so we can both see it!"_ and then I shared my screen and scrolled through the #DreamFanArt and #GeorgeNotFoundFanArt tags on Twitter. Everything was going well until we saw this fan art of a tall, tanned guy with blonde hair, wearing an oversized GeorgeNotFound hoodie, and a white mask, with a black smiley face on it, covering his face, hugging a shorter, pale guy with dark hair, wearing an oversized Dream hoodie, and white clout goggles, from behind and kissing his cheek with the title saying _'They are so cute together'_. The art was of Dream and I.

 _"Wow we do look pretty cute there."_ Dream said out loud. I couldn't believe it! Did he also have feelings for me? Or was he just saying that? I was speechless. I heard Dream typing and didn't think much of it until I got a Twitter notification. _'Dream replied to a tweet: Yeh we do look kinda cute ig'_

 _"Dream! You can't say that!"_ I shouted. I guess I was just too hung up on my own feelings to even acknowledge that Dream was just joking around.

 _"Wow you have notifications on for me then. Fan behavior."_ Dream muttered underneath his breath. I think when I shouted Sapnap woke up as his profile picture started to light up.

 _"You guys alright?"_ He asked, his voice was quiet.

 _"Yeh. Sorry for waking you up."_ I apologized.

 _"Yeh, sorry Sap!"_ Dream apologized. _"Hey, seeing as we are all awake why don't we turn our webcams on? It's getting kinda boring just sitting here staring at discord."_ Dream suggests. I knew that even if I denied he would complain until I turned mine on so I just gave in and turned mine on.

 _"Ok. Your turn Sap."_ I said after I turned my webcam on.

 _"Hey! What about me!"_ Dream said as he turned his on. There he was, that cute, blue-eyed blonde guy from the Snapchat a couple of months ago. It was actually Dream. I was hoping that the snapchat was a troll and was just some random guy, but no, it was actually Dream.

 _'Damn he is cute'_ I thought to myself.

 _"Sorry Dream, I didn't think that you wanted to."_ I apologized to Dream.

After some convincing Sapnap finally turned on his camera. Sapnap looked very tired.

 _"Wow George you're looking well cute today!"_ Dream said. My heart started to race, I could tell i was going red. _"So do you Sap!"_ Dream continued. Phew, I thought he was going to start hitting on me. Even if it was just in a jokey way, with how I felt, I just couldn't handle it.

The rest of the night we spent just talking to each other like normal best friends would do.


End file.
